Hiraedd: The Unobtainable
by StainedLace
Summary: With impending war against Frieza, the Saiyans decided to make a pact with their long time rivals in order to defeat him. But the Crown Prince isn’t too happy with the idea of his mate being chosen for him.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: NO!!! I own nothing, not DBZ no Tenchi and no money.

This is a rewrite from my story "When All That's Left Is You" I wanted something darker, and A LOT more fluid.

oOoOoOo

The doors opened slowly, the ones embossed with stolen metals that he hated entering. They knew what message he brought, it was inevitable. Through them he walked, flanked by two of his comrades. Their pale silk robes fluttered across the scarlet carpet, lined with tall warriors and stained with the light of multi colored windows. He kept his eyes on his target: the King in his throne- built upon war, bloodshed and fear.

King Vegeta was impressive, to say the least. Donned in armor of silver and gold with velvet cloak, he possessed a wicked smile, leering as the ambassador saluted. Raising his dark blue eyes he saw Crown Prince Torankusu-Vegeta standing at the base of the dais.

With his black armor and cloak he would have blended in the shadows if not for his eyes. They were so bright, like blue fire, the ambassador felt as though the prince could burn into his very soul.

But such a thought was nonsense. Torankusu may be the most frightening and renown warrior in this part of the universe, but he had not the skill to do what the ambassador feared he could.

"So tell me, Tsunon." King Vegeta spoke, his voice dripping with cruel delight. "What does your Emperor decree?"

"His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Azusa---agrees." Tsunon's eyes grew cold as the king chuckled.

"Very good." Vegeta leaned back in his seat. "You should be grateful, this will no doubt make you the most powerful and influential man in the universe." His comment was directed towards his son, who acknowledged with a slight nod.

Torankusu kept his jaw clenched and his face stern. He was not relatively pleased with his current situation, even though he would gain supremacy in yet another portion of the universe. Tsunon himself did not understand Torankusu, he was like and unlike many of the Saiyans that he encountered on the planet. It was hard to read him.

"So, when will she arrive?" the king inquired, drawing his fingers to a peak.

"As soon as possible, majesty, I will inform you of the exact date as soon as I am made aware." he answered, his voice clipped.

"Be sure that you do." Vegeta dismissed him with a wave. "You may go."

Tsunon bowed low, his sapphire braid falling over his shoulder as he did. Taking a few steps back he turned, and with his companions in tow, quickly left.

As soon as the doors closed, the king chuckled. "Why are you not more enthused?" he again addressed the prince. "You should be grateful that I am allowing _you_ to have her."

"I am more confused than anything." Torankusu finally spoke, still rigid and refusing to look at him.

"And angry." Vegeta pointed, reclining in his seat. "I don't know why, but perhaps you are concerned that she will not be up to your standards."

Torankusu said nothing.

"Anyone who is called 'the flower that never fades' must have reason." he continued, motioning for a servant to bring him wine. "Of course I also hear that she rarely shows emotion, which should please you since I know you like your women to be docile."

"That means nothing." Vegeta frowned at his son's words.

"Oh, really?" the king drank, then tapped the edge of his cup. "I suppose we should save our opinions of her, we won't know anything until she arrives."

Torankusu merely huffed and left.

oOoOoOo

Peering through the darkened room with golden eyes, the man known as Prince Shigemi found whom he sought. Standing in the only ray of moonlight that swept across the decorative marble floor, was his daughter. She didn't acknowledge him at first, continuing to stare out into the lush gardens.

"I have failed you." Shigemi stated with remorse. "The Emperor has decreed that you will go to Vegeta-sei and accept the Prince Torankusu as your husband."

"You sound as a herald bringing me a death sentence." her voice was calm, devoid of anything.

"I fear I bring you a fate worse than death." he answered, stepping forward. "Aurelia, I apologize."

"For what? We both knew that Azusa would yield, despite anything you would say." She sighed prettily. "Oh well."

For awhile they stood in silence, Shigemi himself turned to stare into the moist green foliage and inhale the heavy scent of the night flowers bathing in silver light. It was so tranquil, elegantly so, the tune of a shakuhachi and koto being played in the distance reached his ears.

Any person would have found her behavior odd. He was certain any other princess would have screamed, wailed, cried and pleaded to not be sent away. But not his Aurelia. He had never seen her cry, not since she was a small child. She was too much like him and his native people; cold, distant, removed and aloof. He had seen her appear sad, happy, hateful and sorrowful but- whether she felt any of those emotions he was uncertain.

Was it so terrible though? If she was so detached then she would not have to endure the cruel feelings of loneliness, despair, and subjugation on Vegeta-sei. Though it gave him some peace, his concern was still great. He knew too much of Saiyans and their treatment towards other races, females especially.

No, he couldn't bear to think of it. Azusa was a fool for sending Aurelia to them, he was too confident in the influence of his bloodline. Little did he realize how tainted Shigemi's blood was.

"You will take Mamoru and Tsuyu with you, and only your maids that have been taught self-defense." Shigemi instructed. "Do not trust the Saiyans, their loyalty lies too closely with the King and his son."

Aurelia nodded.

"I am certain they will have you watched, be wary and never let your guard down."

"Do not fear too much, father." Her easy voice reassured him somewhat.

"The Elite are oppressors of women, you will become a target." Shigemi's voice was grave. "I have taught you much my darling, if you must put them in their place do so, I will not tolerate disrespect towards _my_ daughter."

"I understand." Aurelia then looked to him with dark eyes. "I promise you, I will not fall prey."

"Remind Torankusu and Vegeta that not all favor this course of action, and will be quick to act should any harm come to you." his golden eyes became hard. "You may be in their domain, but you are a Princess of Jurai, you wield more power, have more allies and possess greater wealth than they."

"Of course." she stated. "I will not forget."

"Understand, they do not know that _I_ am your father." he sighed heavily. "That is where my concerns lie."

"I am surprised no one told them, do you doubt they will change their views once it is understood why you did it?"

"I doubt it very much." there was a guttural tone to his voice. "The name of Zarbon is forever linked with that of Frieza and the carnage he left in his wake."

They both remained silent for some time. Shigemi had never spoken of his days under Frieza, and to have mentioned it must have been difficult. Aurelia watched as his jaw clenched, his eyes were angry but he refused to look at her.

Reaching out with one pale hand she took his. Contrary to what many thought, including her own father, she did have a heart.

It was merely frozen.

oOoOoOo

Like it? No? Want more? Then REVIEW!!! 3!!!


	2. The Jurai no Koji and The God of War

In the tedious hours before the arrival of the Princess, Torankusu occupied himself in his dressing room. In his hands was the black and grey cloak he would wear to greet her, his eyes meticulously scrutinizing the embroidered silver lining. With him was his loyal guard Goten, who stood beside the fervently polished armor that had already passed the Prince's inspection.

Goten alone knew that Torankusu's sudden interest in detail was a way to preoccupy his mind. The Prince detested his current position to the fullest of his capabilities. Goten himself had already borne the brunt of Torankusu's dilemma on the training fields several times and knew from experience that he didn't want to anger him.

"Has everything met your requirements, My Lord?" Even now, it had become crucial to avoid upsetting him.

"It's fine." Torankusu responded, letting the heavy velvet and silk fall from his hands. "You've done well, as usual."

"As always, it is my duty to serve you." He answered with a low bow.

"The witch doesn't deserve the spectacle she's about to receive." Torankusu stated, turning to face the full length mirror in the sparse chamber of desolate blue. "It's ridiculous to receive a female with such pomp."

"Agreed." Goten replied. "Juraians overvalue their women, it is far too clear." He watched as Torankusu beckoned two of his man-servants to help him dress. "I can only fathom your displeasure."

"As can anyone, the damn ambassadors were more concerned with limiting my access to their warships and warriors than anything." he seethed. "I hear _she _commands several armadas and has thousands of militants loyal to her."

"Do not allow it to anger you Sire, you have _millions_ of Saiyan Warriors who would gladly serve you in battle, what are Juraian warriors compared to us?"

"As true as they may be, that is not the point." Torankusu paused when he was dressed in his chest plate. "The fact is she is in a position of great influence and the power she possesses no doubt gives her a sense of superiority."

"Then a simple remedy will suffice." Goten smirked. "Even if the rumors are true -which we both know is highly unlikely- she is still a female and will learn her place."

"It is despicable for men to fear a woman so."

"What is said by the lower classes is merely propaganda used to scare space pirates and would-be assassins." He then added with loathing. "I can speak with confidence when I say they tend to listen to the wildest of fables and take them to heart."

"But you cannot explain the whispers of the Elite!" the Prince snapped. "It is disgraceful and insulting."

Goten thought it wise to remain silent. Already Torankusu was dangerously unstable and a minor misstep in words or actions would lead to deadly consequences. He had been present when Torankusu reprimanded those who spread what the lower classes said through the palace halls. Several slaves and servants ended up dead while the luckier guards and nobles spent days recovering from the brutal onslaught.

Even now, Goten observed the servants taking extra precautions as they prepared the Prince. The humanoid servants wore white gloves on their hands so not to mar the flawless polish on his silver armor and were cautious when placing the gauntlets on his arms. Torankusu himself adjusted them as they then set the elaborately embroidered mantle on the shoulders of his armor.

Goten knew the rumors as well as any other on the planet. Juraians were a fascination among many throughout the universe. They were considered the only true immortal race, renown for their beauty and the might of their technology and warships. The Princess Aurelia was an attraction of her own.

Her father's race had proclaimed her the Amarante, "the flower that never fades" to hallmark her beauty; but she had another name, the Jurai no Kijo* or Witch of Jurai. From what he understood, she was called that because she was able to manipulate the darker powers of Jurai. Exactly what those powers were, Goten was uncertain. Juraians were an especially secretive lot, and their secrets sparked wonderment and fear among the masses.

Whatever the case, they were all anxious to finally see this "illustrious" Princess of Jurai and discover what she truly was. Torankusu most of all. He was set to prove that a woman was incapable of producing the kind of fear and adoration that was widely spread.

"How much longer until she arrives?" Torankusu questioned as soon as he was finished dressing.

Goten pulled a small device from the black gauntlet on his arm and tapped a few buttons.

"The last contact with the Princess' ship placed them at the edge of our solar system, they will be here within the hour."

"She careens halfway across the universe in a matter of a few days then all of a sudden decides to slow to a snail's pace." he said with irritation.

"Perhaps, like yourself, she is merely preparing herself for the welcoming ceremony." Goten stated with caution, keeping his eyes lowered.

Torankusu snarled, then drew back his arm and struck the nearest person. No one was truly surprised at the outburst, it could have been worse. The servant who had been hit merely bowed low after recovering and quietly backed out of the room, cradling his bruised face and broken jaw.

Without another word, Torankusu withdrew from the room with a flurry of his cloak.

oOoOoOo

Observing the limitless space Aurelia quietly sipped her tea from her Royal Ship, Shiraseru. The core unit was a perpetual paradise of a garden at twilight. Silver mists danced across a placid lake that reflected the light of blue lamps that were nestled within the trees. Sweet flowers with vibrant colors made up most of the interior landscape while small birds chirped pleasantly within the dark branches.

The bridge itself mimicked the lush interior of the ship, however instead of a violet sky, the one projected was the outside space they now floated amongst. Several navigation charts and downloaded information regarding their landing location would occasionally pop up, but for the most part, Aurelia ignored them.

It was a rare occasion to have a quiet moment to herself, and she wished to prolong it as much as she was capable of. The Saiyans would no doubt receive her with an extravagant reception, full of protocol and royal regalia. Deserving though it would be, at the moment she preferred solitude.

Since the Emperor Azusa agreed to the arranged marriage proposal, her staff and family had been in a state of apprehension. Even now those that talked quietly amongst themselves on the bridge were far more concerned with the arrival on Planet Vegeta than she.

To a certain extent could Aurelia understand their fear; Saiyans were known to be aggressive and sinister, and they heralded Prince Torankusu as their "God of War". He was ruthless, fierce in battle and his fighting talent was unrivaled. His hostility towards his enemies was legendary as was his violent mood swings. The blood Torankusu spilt in his lifetime could have formed entire oceans, and it didn't hurt that he was said to be as beautiful as he was deadly.

Aurelia did not doubt a word, she knew from experience to never underestimate a person's capabilities, in fact, it was often best to expect far worse. Placing her tea on the dainty table beside her, she drew up a floating screen by tapping a few buttons on the armrest of her chair. Using various resources Aurelia had managed to gather the most extensive amount of information regarding Saiyans that she possibly could. She scanned the document before her, making certain there was nothing that was unfamiliar to her.

"Reading again?' Idai, Aurelia's dark haired Lady-in-Waiting commented as she refilled the Princess' cup. "I do not understand your sudden fascination concerning Saiyan History."

"Knowledge can charm." She replied softly. "These Saiyans are everything they are made out to be, and Torankusu's reputation is nearly as grandiose as my own."

"I once had the misfortune of meeting the Saiyan Ambassador back on Jurai." Idai spoke with much disdain. "For someone of high status, he certainly lacked the proper etiquette when addressing a woman."

"You've mentioned that before." Aurelia stood from her intricately carved chair and stepped out from beneath the canopy of intertwining branches crowned with green leaves and hanging blossoms.

"Forgive me Highness, I am concerned about your welfare, we all are." Idai nervously wrung her pale hands, hoping that just this once, the Princess would show or say she would exert some form of caution. "We all know that Torankusu is a dangerous individual and his views on women are not the highest a person can have."

"If you are going to state your point please do so Idai, there is little time we can waste." Aurelia stated as Planet Vegeta appeared on the screen as well as the coordinates for their landing location and procedure.

"He may try to harm you." She said in vain.

"Is that all?" Was her only reply.

Idai sighed, knowing full well that was all she would receive from Aurelia. She could only hope that the Princess knew how to handle the situation they would face once on Vegeta. Idai was certain that the headstrong, controlling and extremely manipulative Princess of Jurai would not sit well with the Elite Saiyans; especially when they were used to compliant and unassuming women.

"Idai, as Captain of my Intelligence I expect you to have already mapped out where to place our, "spying" equipment."

"Already completed, Highness." She confirmed. "We will begin as soon as the palace curfew falls."

"Very good." The Princess then turned her attention to the delicate, blue-haired Lady-in-Waiting occupying one of the monitoring seats. "Hakucho, begin the landing sequence, let us not keep our Saiyan friends waiting any longer."

oOoOoOo

***koji**- "witch, demoness, ogress, she-devil"-- take your pick, they all describe her.

oOoOoOo

I promise, I'll try not to take so long updating again, those reviews help.


	3. Arrival

The sight of the Imperial Starship belonging to the Princess Aurelia of Jurai descending from the scarlet sky was either one of wonder or complete exasperation. Nappa, standing amongst several of the higher ranking nobles and guards, couldn't decide which one he was feeling at the moment.

The sleek, elongated craft which appeared to be made of a green tinted wood was indeed impressive, far beyond any Saiyan starship. But as Nappa watched, the feeling of resentment and frustration that every Saiyan now felt for their Juraian 'friends' began to rise. Out of the millions of princesses in the universe Vegeta just _had_ to pick the Witch of Jurai.

For centuries Saiyans had conquered their enemies and stretched their empire across the vastness of the universe. Bloodshed was a necessary foundation in which they could cultivate an obedient world. To be gaining such a large portion of the universe without any type of warfare was- on a certain level- humiliating. He believed that negotiating with their one time rivals showed considerable weakness. If they could have taken the Juraian's Domain by force no one in the universe would dare stand against them; not even Frieza nor his Icejin army.

Lamenting however, would get them no where now. Her ship docked, and standing proud in their polished white chest plates and blood red cloaks, Nappa and his Saiyan Elite waited. It didn't take long, a beam of blue light appeared and wavered, leaving a group of thirty or so Juraians standing on the mute grey flooring.

They were far more extravagant and much more lovelier than the others that came before them. Their clothing was made of brightly colored silk and embroidered with silver and gold thread in elaborate patterns. Their hair was long and straight, some had woven braids while many of the females decorated theirs with flowers or bejeweled combs. But it was the woman in the center of the group that was given the most attention.

She was very pale, her features delicate and flawless. Her hair was unbound, left to fall around her tall form clothed in the richest rose colored silk. She was fragile compared to Saiyan women and her dark eyes carried an intelligent awareness that was seen only among tactical commanders.

Perhaps the rumors carried some truth after all.

Nappa puffed out his chest as the Juraians walked toward them, their priceless garments fluttering gently in the humid breeze. He kept his eyes fixed upon the princess, sensing that something was off.

"I certainly hope you are not Torankusu." she said in a luxuriant, cultured voice when she neared him. "I was hoping for someone with hair."

The mirth in her eyes was apparent, and Nappa fought the urge to lash out at her. The little witch thought she was being funny, hopefully Torankusu would give her the proper instruction on female etiquette soon; lest someone else decided to.

"I am Commander Nappa of His Majesty's Elite." He said with all the pride he could muster while looking disdainfully down at the young princess. "His Highness, Prince Torankusu is awaiting you at the palace."

"Well, isn't that a relief." she remained undaunted, staring straight through his eyes. "You are here to escort us, are you not?"

Nappa nodded rigidly, motioning to the vehicles that were to carry them back to the palace.

"His Majesty sent his best carriers." He stated, wondering how many--if any-- females were treated to such luxury by Saiyans or the King for that matter. "I imagine you will wish to depart immediately."

"Indeed."

Nappa tensed and in an instant, the princess took his bulky arm and ushered him to walk with her to the parked vehicles. He watched with alert senses when she snapped open a painted fan to create cool and gentle wafts of air; then looked upon him with friendlier eyes and used a pleasant tone.

"Now tell me Commander, do you have a wife who adores your hairless head?"

oOoOoOo

Ignoring the long strands of hair that blew in his face from the strong winds, Torankusu remained stoic among the other nobles and warriors that stood outside on the massive stairwell within the palace square. The only sign of his inner turmoil was his tightly folded arms and stern eyes fixed upon the main gate.

The noises of the massive crowd gathered outside the palace gates were irritating him greatly. From his understanding the mob had been forming since daybreak, mostly made up of second and third class warriors hoping to get a glimpse of the "illustrious" Princess of Jurai. Of course there was no telling just how many females were out in that crowd. Apparently they were hoping the Princess would "liberate" them from their second rate social standing. Torankusu found it laughable.

No female of Planet Vegeta held a significant rank other than that of the Queen, and her duties were to stand behind the King at public events and bear a strong son. Though females were treated differently by their lower class counterparts, they were still no better than breeders and domestics. The Jurai no Koji, despite their wishes, would learn her place in his kingdom.

Loud cries began to erupt from beyond the gate and Torankusu twitched his ears. Within moments, the black carriers sent to retrieve the Juraian pulled into the palace square. He forced himself to step forward and stand behind his father, whom Torankusu could see emitting a very large grin. Damn him. The old man always delighted in his misery, far more than the conquests that gave the Saiyans more territory.

Tearing his attention from his father, Torankusu turned his gaze below. Many had already exited, the Juraians in their pale, flowing robes were fragile in comparison to the harsh landscape. It was funny he thought that, everything about them was elegant and breakable. He smiled to himself. He liked that word, 'breakable' almost as much as the word 'broken'. And once he saw a tall form exit her carrier with grace he began to like those words even more.

There was no mistaking the Juraian Princess, no way one could. She reeked of power and wealth, carried herself with pride and an air of command. Torankusu saw as she began to ascend the stairwell her hair was long and pale green. The color of her eyes was a dark violet and had the build of a pleasure slave, slender and with long limbs. Torankusu himself preferred stronger females with sturdier limbs but, she would do none-the-less.

"Not bad, for a witch." Torankusu himself said, causing a few chuckles to emit from the surrounding nobles.

Then, he saw it. Something that made his blood boil. There, on the corner of her full lips was the unmistakable upturn that reminisced a smile. She _loved _her unflattering title.

"Unmistakably my dear and handsome Prince Torankusu, how I've longed to finally meet you face to face." Her words rolled of her tongue. "Nappa has told me much about you on our journey here." Her eyes moved in the direction where the burly Saiyan stood nearby.

The little minx was trying to seduce and make him jealous at the same time!

"And how could I not acknowledge the great King Vegeta." she said with a low bow to his father. "You will forgive me of course, I have been terribly anxious to meet your son over the last several weeks."

"An action easily overlooked." Vegeta said, that stupid smile still on his face. "It was I who sent for you, but it is not I whom you are here for."

What the hell was going on?! His father _never_ spoke like that to a female! Especially one who did not greet him and give proper introduction first! He watched as the witch again turned her attention to him, her dark eyes dancing with shallow delight.

"You are everything they say you are Torankusu." she continued, honey dripping from her mouth. "I was concerned when exiting my ship, I thought your man was you! I berate myself now, I should never have doubted."

Torankusu grunted, he wasn't one for flattering a woman, or flattering in general. He too was aware of his reputation, and like the Juraian he reveled in it.

"I cannot say I've heard anything good about you Princess, other than your rumored beauty." He watched as the smile returned, something that angered him.

"Beauty is only skin deep Torankusu, I think we are both excellent examples of that."

oOoOoOo

Short I know. You're angry, I know. What's going to happen in the next chapter? None of us know. Me included. That's really NOT good. Review lovelies!!!


	4. Dance With The Devil

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Woohoo! I updated! *Dances*

oOoOoOo

Torankusu was quiet as he calmly sipped his drink. Dressed in attire more suited for state functions rather than a welcoming banquet for the Juraian Princess, the Saiyan Prince was eerily calm as he sat in one of the oversized chairs in his personal suite.

Swishing the contents of his glass, Goten merely sat in silence as he continually glanced from Torankusu to the open window and into the dim world beyond. Torankusu had said nothing of Aurelia since he left her to be escorted to her new chambers that lay just below their feet.

Personally, Goten felt the Juraian Princess was little to be concerned with; upon questioning Nappa, it was concluded that the princess did indeed seem to carry certain poise possessed only among tactical commanders, yet her physical capabilities were limited. Her smart mouth and pushy attitude would soon be dealt with no doubt, either by Torankusu himself or another who saw fit to.

With the air clear, both Torankusu and his favorite warrior Goten thought that being a little late to the feast would be nothing of great concern. The princess did seem to take immense pleasure in the company of others; they doubted his or Torankusu's presence would be missed. However, the hour was growing increasingly late, and despite their wishes, the liquor was doing nothing to satisfy their growing hunger.

"I suppose we should head down to the feasting hall." Torankusu reluctantly stated, cradling his empty glass in one hand.

"As you wish." Goten said as he stood and set his own glass down upon the small table between them.

Both Saiyans swept from the room and followed the massive corridors of black and grey marble to the main wing of the palace. Each hall rose to staggering heights with either vaulted or glass ceilings lined with towering columns. The particular location where the banquet was to take place was before a darkly lit rotunda where several groups decided to linger and converse.

Apparently, Torankusu and Goten were not the only ones who were not anxious to attend this Princess' welcoming feast. Upon inspection however, the majority of the lingering persons were brilliantly clothed and bejeweled Juraians glittering in the low blue lighting. Those who noticed his arrival looked at them with disdain before bowing to the Prince Torankusu. But there was one group in particular who did not salute his presence, due in part to a single person among them.

"Prince Torankusu! Here I thought that only the guest of honor was allowed to be late for their own party, but once again you have proven me wrong." Torankusu turned to find the Juraian Princess Aurelia dressed in robes of plum silk with silver hair ornaments pulling her pale tresses away from her face.

"Apparently." Torankusu stated with a scowl, ignoring those around.

"You will do the honor of escorting me in though, no? But first, come and talk with us, I do not believe the festivities have begun yet, everyone is still enjoying their drinks." She motioned to several of the others standing with her and holding crystal glasses with different colored liquids.

"I'd rather not." He said, at which Aurelia laughed.

"Eager for the food are you? No matter, I do suppose I can manage being early this one time." She walked forward and stood face to face with the Saiyan Prince as the hall began to quietly empty. "Between you and I, the reason I prefer to be late is because I bore easily, you will keep me entertained tonight I hope. Perhaps you and I could find time to talk; I would like that very much."

"I do not think you would not stop until you have gotten your way otherwise." Torankusu snorted his consensus, at which the princess smiled.

"An astute move, though I do believe you and I may find characteristics in one another that we may find charming." She took a delicate sip of her berry red drink. "I would hate for our arranged life to be full of spite."

"So far I am finding nothing 'charming' about you." The Saiyan Prince stated, though he received a reply he did not expect.

"You are not the first to state so, and I do appreciate someone who will speak their mind, but it is wiser to study a person before making assumptions, what you don't know can surprise you."

"Surprise me?" Torankusu 'humph' ed and processed their conversation thus far, turning to face her fully and fold his arms as he did so. "You're not Saiyan, in fact, you're nothing like I have ever experienced, I don't care about your likes or dislikes, I don't care about you at all; what I do care about is a female who is overstepping their position by telling me what to do."

Aurelia's smile slackened as he stared coldly at her before she leaned in closely and whispered lowly:

"Hear what I say Torankusu, and I shall tell you something that may be useful to you. You may think I and other females are weak and useless, but there are some who are more cunning and treacherous than you think possible." She smiled as she began to stroke his soft lavender hair. "If you _were_ wise you would never let your guard down or make assumptions around us. I believe you are most vulnerable when around us; with the whores you lay with at night, I imagine it would be but a simple task to stab you in the back after you've sought your release and are weak from pleasure and sin."

"Enough from you witch!" Torankusu slapped her hand away.

"You're right, I do suppose we should stop, everyone has already gone inside, and we can continue this conversation later." She sipped from her glass again, taking notice that there was still a considerable amount within it.

"If I _**ever**_ hear you speaking that way again-"

"Do not tell me that being murdered by a promiscuous woman is something you've never thought of before? An enemy or assassin will do anything to see their rival dead, it has happened many a time throughout history, many Kings and Lords have since abandoned the practice of keeping harems and concubines because the whores are far too easy to bribe with the promise of freedom or riches. But do not worry, I would not kill you in such a manner, I think I like you too much."

Outraged, Torankusu lashed out and grabbed the princess by the throat before thrusting her against the hard marble wall. The glass the she had been holding fell to the ground and shattered, yet no one heard or came near. Digging his gloved fingers into her pale flesh, Torankusu leaned in close so his message would not be taken idly.

"Allow _me_ to tell _you_ something useful, when I tell you to do something, I expect my words to be followed through to my exact specifications or there will be Hell to pay. Now, I am telling you to keep your mouth shut, if you do not, I will break it, do you understand?"

"Do you tell that to all the ladies?" Aurelia replied despite the firm grip on her neck. "You are forgetting my dear Torankusu, I am not one of your subjects to command."

"The hell you are." Torankusu lowered his voice. "You honestly think that I will not do it don't you?"

"No you will not." She said as she brushed a few stray hairs away from his face that was hovering so close to hers and spoke huskily. "You will not because you do not know what else I can do with my mouth." Her lips brushed against his chin and then his mouth, lingering a few moments before Torankusu growled deep within his throat.

"A thousand curses upon you!" His hand loosened and fingers somehow slid beneath the silk on her shoulder.

"Only one thousand my lord?" She smiled as her fingers began to gently stroke Torankusu's strong jaw. "You say you dislike me and that you do not care, yet you tell me the sweetest endearments." Aurelia bit her lip as she chuckled, while Torankusu's lingering hand gently clasped her jaw.

"You think you're smart by changing the subject, a shrew to be sure, but nothing more than an annoyance."

"You are speaking in riddles now my love, why would I be nothing more than an annoying shrew?" She questioned as the Saiyan Prince gently ran a finger along her exposed collarbone. "I assure you I am much, _much_ more."

"No doubt you think so." Torankusu chuckled.

"I _know_ so." She corrected. "After more than three hundred years, you do not think I would not know what I am and what I am capable of?"

"Three hundred years is long enough for a woman to become haggard and senile." He rebuked at which Aurelia laughed.

"Perhaps by the standards of your kind, but I happen to think I look very well for my age. But honestly, senile? Mad perhaps, but have you no other kind words for your new wife?" The tone in her voice changed. "Or would you rather show me what you wish of me?"

"If I was drunk perhaps I would accept your offer." Torankusu stated with a guttural tone, loosening his grip upon her.

"We can arrange for that." Aurelia replied sardonically, twirling her fingers around a strand of the Prince's hair.

"Damn you to hell."

"You are so adorable."

"Are you quite finished?" He looked her in the eye and before long, she dissolved into fits of laughter.

"Aw, why did you have to stop? I was having fun." Aurelia continued to smile as Torankusu took a step backward.

"You actually enjoy goading and infuriating me."

"You are far too easy my dear Torankusu, when did you figure out I was purposely doing it?" She asked, walking around him.

"From the very beginning." He said, following her circle. "I shall have to learn to avoid your provocations in the future, I do not have the time to play such games all the time."

"Then I shall have to think up better ones for us to play." The princess stopped her steps. "Contrary to what you may believe, I was serious when I said do not wish for our life together to be one of petty ill will. I am the result of a loveless marriage, I know its effects, I do not know about you."

"Well, there is one reason to find something promising about you so our offspring do not become like you." Torankusu folded his arms and leant against one of the columns. "I admit I am unaccustomed to dissenting females, one such as you should infuriate me beyond measure, yet I admit that though _you do _indeed irritate me, I find that you're not quite what I expected."

"What did you expect?" Aurelia questioned, her tone a bit higher. "Am I not everything my reputation decrees?"

"I expected far worse." Torankusu freely stated. "A princess with far too much decorum and pride unbefitting of her, yet you are far more cunning than I believed, and though haughty I believe that your reputation now has some merit. We shall be quite a pair."

"We shall?" Aurelia elongated the words raising an eyebrow. "You do know that if you ever have any questions regarding me you are free to ask, I shall do my best not to lie."

"You're specialty is not combat is it? But tactical warfare." Torankusu pointed with a smile. "Since you're arrival you have been studying and analyzing everyone you have come in contact with. Whether you have some grand scheme or you're simply doing it out of habit I have no idea. I already see that I will have to keep an eye on you."

"Must you be so guarded against me? I shall be completely honest with you right now Torankusu, there is no grand scheme in the works, nor some elaborate backstabbing plot. I am content with my situation, and the challenges facing me are something that shall relieve me of the boredom I have felt for the past three years."

"Boredom?" Torankusu chuckled.

"Indeed, I do not know why you and your race prefers complacent females, I would dare say you have enjoyed my company thus far, as_…untamed _as I am."

Torankusu felt as though the very blood in his veins had begun to flow backwards. Now there was an invitation if he ever saw one. She was daring him to stand against her; she knew he wanted nothing more than to put her into a proper female's place, and she was making a game out of it. He almost wondered if the game would be worth playing.

"Make no mistake, from now on you shall be more compliant, I will have no more haughty or sarcastic remarks from you." Torankusu demanded with a superior tone as the princess seemed to listen with amusement. "And no more games."

"You wish for me to become something soft and reluctant? I'm so sorry to inform you that I cannot. It is impossible. You shall have to make do with me, as I am."

The Prince grunted, stepping intimately close to her again, watching the cold light dance in her dark eyes. He hated her, he knew it from the instant he saw her, and he knew it as his gloved fingertips grazed the exposed flesh at her neck, and he felt his hand go cold.

"I shall take my time in making you regret your words." It was like a caress, his threat, and all Aurelia did was take his face in her hands and kiss him.


End file.
